Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipette Rescue
by liverskins13
Summary: This story takes place after The Road Chip. The boys returned home as adopted sons of Dave. Agent Suggs, still in Miami, realizes the only way to get the Chipmunks to him is to capture the Chipettes. Now it's up to Dave, Samantha, Miles, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore to rescue the girls without being caught by Suggs. AxB, SxJ, and TxE. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Home

**Hello everyone. This is my second Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction. This story takes place after the events of the Road Chip. Agent Suggs realizes that the only way to get the Chipmunks to come to him is to capture the Chipettes. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes, or any characters in this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Home**

Everyone returned back to Los Angeles, except the Chipettes. Dave officially adopted Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. But they came home to a house destroyed by three squirrels in the hoodies from the Alvin, Simon, and Theodore dolls, resulting in Dave yelling, "ALLLVINNNNN!" It took a while, even getting Samantha and Miles to come help, but the Seville household was restored to how it was before the Chipmunks and the Chipettes threw a birthday party for Dave.

"So, when should we have our family dinner?" Dave asked Samantha when they were done cleaning.

"I don't know, how about tonight?" Samantha replied.

"Alright, sounds good! The boys and I will be over at 5:30 to pick you and Miles up."

"Okay, I have to go get ready. See you at 5:30!" Samantha waved as she and Miles left.

Dave turned to his now adopted sons. "Alright, boys. We will be going to dinner with Samantha and Miles tonight. We're leaving at 5:30 so you three have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves. Just stay out of trouble, please." Dave gave Alvin a stern glare.

"Come on, Dave. I'm not a child anymore," Alvin moaned.

"But you sure act like one," Simon said under his breath.

"I have an idea! Let's FaceTime the girls," suggested Theodore.

"Okay, it's 3:30 here, so it's 6:30 in Miami. I believe they're not busy. Alvin, go get the iPad," Simon said.

Moments later, the three brothers were on the couch waiting for the Chipettes to answer their FaceTime request.

"Hello, Alvin!" Brittany said.

"Hey, Britt," replied the red clad chipmunk. "How are you?"

"Very good, actually. It's really fun being guest judges for _American Idol_. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

"You'll never believe this..." Alvin started.

"...Dave adopted us!" Theodore finished. "We're Sevilles!"

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Brittany said.

"Where are Jeanette and Eleanor?" Simon finally asked.

"Hold on. I'll get your girlfriend, Simon," Brittany said with a chuckle as Simon blushed under his fur.

Seconds later, a chipmunk in a purple dress appeared on the screen. She wore purple glasses, had lavender eyes, and had her hair in a messy bun. With her was a smaller chipmunk. She wore a green dress and had two separate pigtails.

"Hi, Simon! Hi, Theo!" Jeanette and Eleanor said.

"H-hi, J-jeanette," Simon said nervously.

"Hi, Jeanette and Ellie!" Theodore waved.

"Simon, you okay? You're looking a little red," Alvin gave a wink to Jeanette as he said this. Jeanette felt her own face heat up.

"Okay, enough Alvin," said Eleanor. "So I hear that Dave adopted you three. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, it was so emotional," said Theodore. "Even Alvin teared up, but he's too macho to admit it." This time Theodore winked at Brittany, who giggled.

"So I've got to ask, how did you guys end up in so much trouble with Dave?" said Brittany.

"Long story," said Simon.

"We have time."

Simon sighed. "It all started when Dave decided to take his girlfriend Samantha to Miami. She has a son named Miles. He played the guitar when we performed for Dave. Anyway, we found him to be a real pain in our rear at first. We thought Dave was going to propose to Samantha in Miami, and we didn't want to be brothers with Miles, stepbrothers actually. So we decided to go to Miami, on our own, to stop the proposal, which wasn't even between Dave and Samantha. We started out in a plane. But Theodore let some of the animals loose. We were caught by an obsessed psychopath of an air marshal named James Suggs, who put us on the No-Fly List. We took a bus to New Orleans, and we sang _Uptown Funk_ there, causing a commotion and notifying Dave via the news of our whereabouts. We then went to Miami with him and ruined a marriage proposal for his songwriter, Barry. Long story short, we really screwed up."

"Well he forgave us after we sang for him," Alvin added.

"When are you guys coming home?" Theodore asked.

"I'm afraid not for a while," Jeanette said. "Why?"

"I miss Eleanor...'s cooking," Theodore said.

"It's okay, Theo. I miss you too," said Eleanor.

"Umm, we have to go back to auditions. Ryan just texted me," said Jeanette. "Bye, Simon."

"B-bye J-j-jeanette," said Simon.

"Bye, Eleanor."

"Bye, Theodore."

"Bye, Alvin."

"Bye, Brittany." The Chipettes then hung up.

"I miss them a lot," said Brittany.

"I miss them a lot," said Alvin.

"We all do, Alvin," said Simon. "But don't worry. They'll be back in Los Angeles before we know it."

"I sure hope so," said Theodore.

The three boys sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Meerkat Manor was on, which excited Theodore.

After an hour, the three went upstairs to their room to change into nicer clothes for dinner. Alvin wore a black shirt with a red jacket. Simon wore a white shirt with a navy blue jacket. And Theodore wore a yellow shirt with a dark green jacket. They went downstairs and met up with Dave, who drove them over to Samantha's house.

"Alright, guys. Please don't ruin this dinner for me," Dave said.

"We won't," said Theodore.

"I would never think about doing so," said Simon.

"I'll try my best not to," said Alvin, who received stares from his brothers.

The door opened, and Samantha and Miles hopped into Dave's car and the six drove off to their restaurant. They all agreed on Italian since it was the Chipmunks' favorite.


	2. Suggs Strikes Back

**Chapter 2: Suggs Strikes Back**

Dave drove into downtown Los Angeles. They passed by the Staples Center, when Simon asked Alvin a question.

"Isn't that where Ian would've taken the Chipettes had you not saved them?"

"I think so," was all Alvin said.

"Well it's a good thing that you saved them," Simon said nervously.

Alvin noticed something wrong with his bespectacled brother. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing, nothing at all. Why'd you ask?"

"You stuttered when Jeanette was talking to y-" Alvin suddenly realized what was going on. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You like Jeanette, don't you, Simon?"

"What? N-no. Don't be crazy!" Simon said.

"Right, so burning your foot because Jeanette complimented your way of making a fire had nothing to do with your feelings for her."

"No..."

"Don't hand me that, Si. I saw the love struck gaze you gave her. Heck, you risked your life to save her from Zoe."

"Fine, you win," Simon said, obviously annoyed. "I have feelings for Jeanette. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," said Alvin. "You should probably tell her."

"No way. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Oh brother. Then I'll tell her."

"WAIT! I'll do it if you tell Brittany that you have feelings for her."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Miles interrupted, startling the two chipmunks.

"Umm, Simon was talking about a girl that he likes," said Alvin.

"Alvin!" Simon muttered, punching his brother in the arm.

"Oh, you mean that girl chipmunk with the glasses that sang at Ashley's album release?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Alvin said.

"AND, Alvin was talking about his feelings for Brittany, the lead Chipette," Simon said to Miles.

Miles just snickered. "What about you and Ms. Ashley Gray?" Alvin responded.

"We're friends."

"Guys?" said Theodore.

" 'Friends?' " said Simon.

"Guys?" Theodore said again.

"Yeah, friends."

"GUYS!" Theodore yelled, finally getting the attention of Alvin, Simon, and Miles.

"What?" All three said at once.

"We're here," said Theodore.

"Oh, come on guys. Don't want to keep Dave waiting," said Simon, thankful that Alvin would stop making fun of his crush on Jeanette.

* * *

Auditions for the day for _American Idol_ were finally over. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor trudged back to their hotel room, exhausted.

"What a day," Eleanor moaned.

"Why don't we FaceTime the boys?" Brittany suggested.

"Okay!" said Jeanette, getting the girls' iPad.

The FaceTime request was sent, but it was quickly declined.

"What was that?" said Eleanor, confused.

"Let's try again," said Jeanette. They tried again, and once again, their request was declined.

"That's weird. You don't think something happened to them, do you?" Brittany said, worried. Just then they got a text. Jeanette read it aloud.

 _"Can't FaceTime right now. At dinner with Dave, Samantha, and Miles."_

"Well, let's try again tomorrow morning," said Brittany.

That night, the Chipettes sat in their queen sized bed watching TV. Just then, they heard a knock on their door.

"Come in!" Eleanor called. The door opened, revealing a middle-aged man. He held up a badge.

"I work as an air marshal for the United States government. May I please talk with you lovely ladies?"

"Umm...can you give us a second? We have to change into our pajamas," said Brittany. She led her sisters into the bathroom, closed the door, and the three gave each other worried looks.

"I think it's that Suggs guy Simon was talking about," said Brittany.

"Yeah, but what would he want us for?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know. Let's not make him suspicious. We should talk to him. Maybe he can enlighten us on the subject," said Jeanette. The girls threw on a different set of pajamas, and they walked out of the bathroom to talk to Suggs.

"Who are you?" Eleanor asked casually.

"My name is James Suggs. I am an air marshal. I'm looking for some chipmunks. I know you associate with them. Where are those three tree skunks?"

"Umm...they went back home to Los Ang- I mean Seattle," said Brittany, worried about this guy.

"LIES!" Suggs slammed his fists on the bed, scaring the Chipettes. "I know they live in Los Angeles, because we were both on a plane that took off from LAX. I want you to call them and tell them to come back to Miami."

"Why?" said Jeanette.

"Well, they were the soundtrack to my heartbreak. They released animals onto the plane. They snuck onto the plane. They caused an emergency landing in Austin, Texas. They're on the No-Fly List. They're wanted criminals and should be treated as such! They even ran off when I confronted them. Not to mention they gave me this ugly tatoo." He revealed the Alvin and the Chipmunks tatoo on his back. "You're their girlfriends. You have control over them. Now call them and tell them to get their ugly carcasses over here now!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't do that. The fact that you insulted them is downright wrong too," said Eleanor.

"Fine! If you won't, then I will. And you don't want that to happen, do you?"

The girls exchanged a glance, but Suggs grabbed each of them and stuffed them in a cage. He took their iPad with them and left the studio without another word.

When Brittany finally woke up, she wasn't in the cage. She examined her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a chipmunk sized jail cell. Jeanette and Eleanor were already awake, in the corner, scared for their lives.

"What's going on?" Eleanor cried.

"It's Ian Hawke all over again!" said Jeanette.

Just then Suggs appeared with the girls' iPad. "All right. Now I want you to FaceTime your boyfriends. NOW!"

Brittany did as she was told, and after a few rings, Simon picked up.

 _"Hey, Brittany! How are-wait. Where are you?"_

"I'm in Miami." Suggs nodded.

 _"I know that, but where exactly?"_ Simon took his glasses off and cleaned them. Just then Suggs showed his face on the screen. Simon gasped and dropped his glasses. _"SUGGS?!"_

This alerted Alvin and Theodore as they ran over to Simon.

 _"What's going on?"_ asked Theodore.

 _"Suggs has the Chipettes captive!"_

 _"That little son of a-"_

"Alvin, don't," said Brittany.

 _"What do you want, Suggs?"_ Theodore asked.

"I want you imbeciles to come back to Miami and turn yourselves in. If you do, I will let your girlfriends go. If you don't, well, you know what'll happen," said Suggs with an evil grin. "Since you're on the No-Fly List, I'm giving you a week to show up at my office that is stationed in Fort Lauderdale. Don't take too long, or you won't see these three girls ever again." The communication link was cut, leaving Alvin, Simon, and Theodore scared and confused.

"What do we do?!" asked Simon. "He has Jeanette...and Brittany and Eleanor!"

The three looked at each other and realized what they had to do. "DAVE!" all three yelled, running to their father's room.


	3. Breaking the News

**Chapter 3: Breaking the News**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran into Dave's room. It was about 8:00 in the morning, but Dave was still asleep.

"DAVE!" all three yelled, startling their father.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Brittany," said Alvin.

"Jeanette," said Simon.

"Eleanor," said Theodore.

"Okay?" said Dave, not knowing where this conversation was going. "What about them? Do you miss them? Do you want them to come home? What is it?"

"They've been kidnapped!" Theodore said.

"They've been what?! By who?!"

"An air marshal named James Suggs," Simon said.

"Why did he kidnap them?"

"Should we tell him?" Simon asked Alvin. Alvin nodded.

"He was the one that put us on the No-Fly List because we caused an emergency landing in Austin."

"One of our songs was playing when his girlfriend broke up with him, so he's despised us since," said Alvin.

"He'll do anything to have us arrested," Theodore whimpered.

"He's giving us one week to go to Miami and 'turn ourselves in' or we'll never see the Chipettes again," said Simon.

"Alright. Let me have Samantha and Miles come over and break the news to them," said Dave. Minutes later, Samantha and Miles walked in the front door.

"What's going on?" asked Samantha.

"The boys' friends, the Chipettes, were kidnapped by an obsessed air marshal that despises the Chipmunks for being the soundtrack playing when his girlfriend dumped him."

"Wait! Suggs? Officer Dinkleberry?" Miles said. "I thought we'd never hear from him again after you guys locked him in that elevator at the hotel."

"Yes," stressed Alvin. "He's giving us one week to turn ourselves in over in Miami or we won't see them again."

"Well we better go back to Miami. Care to join us?" Dave said to Samantha.

"Sure, since our kids will be with us we can keep them out of trouble."

"We'll have to drive since my boys are still on the No-Fly List," Dave sighed as the thought of how much money he'd have to pay for gasoline alone entered his mind.

"Alright, we'll leave tonight."

"Boys, why don't you go to your room and pack up? We'll leave at about 4:00 this afternoon," Dave said to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

The three trudged to their room. As soon as the door was closed, Alvin collapsed on his bed, crying. Simon walked over to his bed and placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Alvin, everything's going to be alright. Dave knows what he's doing. Suggs wouldn't even harm the girls unless we were there." Alvin wasn't convinced. "What is it?"

"I'm scared to death for Brittany, and what if Suggs has us arrested? We may never see Dave again. We may be deported to another country for being terrorists to the United States!"

"Alvin, relax. The government wouldn't deport us. And knowing Dave, he'd do anything to make sure we aren't sent to the slammer."

"H-how are you able to stay so calm in such a dire situation?"

"Alvin, I'm worried sick about Jeanette. She's so shy and timid. I have no idea how this will affect her mentally."

"And I'm worried sick about Eleanor. That sweet innocent face behind bars. I could hardly stand to see it," Theodore said walking over to Alvin's bed.

"Theo and I are just able to control our emotions a little better, that's all. But don't think we aren't worried, because it's the exact opposite."

"We're all in this together," said Theodore. "You mess with one of us..."

"...you mess with all of us," Alvin finished, cracking a smile. "Let's pack up and let's go save the Chipettes!"

* * *

Agent Suggs was sleeping in his office chair, not far from the Chipettes' cell.

"What are we gonna do?" cried Jeanette.

"You're the smart one. Why don't you figure out a way out?" said Brittany.

"Why don't you sneak through the bars and grab the keys from Suggs?" asked Eleanor.

"But what if he-"

"Catches you?" Suggs heard everything they were discussing.

"How did you-

"I'm an air marshal! I'm all seeing. All hearing. All knowing." He made a mental note not to stick his tie in his cup of coffee, or to place his hand in an ink pad.

"I can't wait to see your boyfriends behind bars! Oh, and I'll be sure to never let you three see them. EVER!" He laughed maniacally.

The girls walked over to their wooden "beds." They all sighed.

"I miss Theodore and his adorableness," said Eleanor.

"I miss Simon and his dry humor," said Jeanette.

"I hate to admit it, but I miss Alvin and his immaturity. He can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he has a big heart and would never mean to intentionally hurt Simon, Theodore, or us," Brittany said, surprising her two sisters.

"What?" she said.

"You like Alvin, don't you?" said Eleanor.

"NO WAY! He's too immature. Besides, he doesn't like me the same way."

"Oh, please," said Jeanette. "He's in total love with you, Brittany. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Well..." Brittany said, trying to change the subject, "what about you and Simon?"

Jeanette blushed under her fur. "Simon is very dreamy, but I believe that he's too focused on studies than dating."

"Or maybe he likes you too, but is too nervous to tell you. I mean, every time he talks to you he stutters. Remember how flattered he was when you said how his technique for making a fire was 'impressive?' He burned his own foot," said Eleanor.

"I don't know...what about you and Theodore?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows that I like him and I know he likes me. We both just haven't been able to find the time to admit our feelings."

"Guys, we have other problems other than our friends," said Brittany, directing her sisters' attention to their kidnapper.

"Oh, yeah," Jeneatte said disappointingly. "I just hope they come to rescue us before a week passes by."


	4. On the Road (Again)

**Chapter 4: On the Road (Again)**

"Brittany!" Alvin called, walking around downtown Miami with Simon and Theodore. "Where can she be?"

"Jeanette!" Simon yelled.

"Eleanor!" Theodore said. All three were in a desperate search for their counterparts. They noticed that neither Suggs nor the girls were in Suggs' office. So they decided to search the streets.

Alvin came across a strip of grass dividing a road. He walked over to a tree that was planted there, but his heart shattered upon seeing what it was.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled, getting the attention of Simon and Theodore. The other two chipmunks walked over.

"What is it, Alvin?" asked Theodore, who became very nervous upon seeing the red clad chipmunk's face.

"Look," Alvin said, starting to sob as he pointed at the base of the tree.

Simon adjusted his glasses and looked at the tree. But he gasped upon what he saw. He quickly took off his glasses and cleaned them. Then he put them back on his face.

Theodore took a half second glance over there before turning away and breaking down.

Lying at the base of the tree were Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, or at least their bodies. Simon walked up to Jeanette and tried to feel for a pulse on her wrist. It was still warm, but after a few seconds, Simon dropped his head and sighed. It didn't take a genius to realize that Suggs had killed the Chipettes.

"They're gone, Alvin," Simon said, sniffling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alvin yelled, making Simon and Theodore flinch at his heartbroken scream.

* * *

Alvin woke up with a jolt. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked around. It was still night. His clock read "2:38." Alvin then looked over at his brothers. Both were sound asleep. He felt jealous that they were able to sleep better than him. He quietly turned on his bed stand lamp. He then picked up a picture frame. The picture was of Brittany and himself, arms wrapped around each other after their performance at the International Music Awards across the Pacific Ocean. He smiled sadly, noting how happy both he and Brittany looked. Another picture showed the two dancing at Dave's surprise birthday party to the song _Juicy Wiggle_. Alvin then realized how much Brittany meant to him and decided to risk his life to guarantee her safety.

"Having trouble sleeping too?" Simon asked, startling Alvin.

"You scared me, Simon."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"We were in the middle of downtown Miami and we found the girls. But Suggs had killed them." Alvin started to tear up. Simon walked over to his bed and offered Alvin a hug. He accepted the hug, crying into Simon's shoulder.

After a minute Simon walked over to his dresser and picked up a picture of him and Jeanette at the International Music Awards. Simon smiled, remembering how he changed personalities and went on a date with her. He made mental note to ask Jeanette if she prefers him or Simone when he found her. "I miss Jeanette," he said to no one in particular.

"And I miss Brittany," said Alvin. "I never realized I had such strong feelings for her until now."

"I promise, Alvin, that we will save them. But for now, we should go back to sleep. Don't want to wake Theodore up."

"I wish Dave hadn't pushed the trip back to tomorrow morning. I'm tempted to leave right now."

"Remember what happened last time we left home without Dave knowing?" Simon asked, thinking back to when he and his brothers, along with Miles, went to Miami without Dave knowing until they performed in a jazz parade in New Orleans. "Good night, Alvin. Get some rest. You need it," Simon yawned.

"Good night," Alvin said before turning his lamp off.

* * *

Brittany just sat in her wooden bed. She didn't bother falling asleep. She knew that she wouldn't be able to. Luckily for her, Jeanette and Eleanor were awake too.

"Do you keep thinking that those tree skunks will show up and make fools of themselves?" Suggs asked.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Eleanor said. "Besides that stupid reason you gave us, what else do you have against them?"

"Well, Theodore has too high pitched of a voice, not to mention his chubbiness is unbearable." This made Eleanor growl.

"Simon, ugh, that nerd. Not to mention his smart aleck remarks and his dry sense of humor."

"Don't talk about Simon like that. He's way better than that!" Jeanette yelled. It was the first time Brittany and Eleanor had seen their shy sister angry.

"And Alvin. Words can NOT begin to describe how annoying and immature he is."

"You're not wrong, but he means more than that," whispered Brittany, not wanting to start an argument. Suggs stopped talking.

"I sure hope they come soon," said Eleanor. "These beds are uncomfortable. And the food is bad," she said loud enough so that Suggs could hear. Luckily for her, Suggs didn't respond.

The three girls turned around and looked out the window in their cell. The moon was full and the sky was full of stars.

 _"Please hurry guys,"_ all three girls thought before actually going to bed.

* * *

The sun finally rose over suburban Los Angeles. Samantha and Miles spent the night in the guest room and were the first ones up. Miles walked into the Chipmunks' room.

"Wake up, guys. The sooner you guys get up, the sooner this rescue mission can begin."

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Miles then went downstairs to greet Dave, who made everyone pancakes for breakfast.

"Pancakes. Brittany's favorite. Thanks, Dave." Alvin said solemnly. Dave noticed that the Chipettes' current predicament had really taken its toll on the chipmunk with the red hoodie and the yellow "A" on it. Dave wished he could do something to cheer him up, but he decided not to worsen the situation.

After breakfast was over, Dave packed everyone's suitcases and the six hit the road in Dave's car. Dave drove. Samantha rode shotgun. Miles took the seat behind his mom. And the boys were buckled in the seat behind Dave. Traffic was a bit of a problem as they were stuck trying to get on Interstate 10 in downtown Los Angeles for a good hour. They left home at 9:00 in the morning, Pacific Daylight Time. They reached San Bernardino, about 50 miles east, at 11:15. After a quick lunch, they got back on the road. They reached Phoenix at 3:00, Tucson at 5:30. They decided to spend the night there, not wanting to drive at night.

Dave checked the six of them in to a hotel. He was lucky to make a good salary from producing for Ashley Gray. Otherwise this trip would be impossible. Dave and Samantha took room 224 on the second floor. Miles and the boys took room 225 right across the hall. They all said good night to each other and went to bed after a rather tiring first day on the road.

* * *

 **AN: Read and Review please. Loving how great this story is turning out thus far.**


	5. Things Get Worse

**Chapter 5: Things Get Worse**

Dave decided to ease his boys' nerves by taking them to a water park not far from Tucson. Luckily for him, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were too excited to go that Dave had to scold them for distracting him while he was driving.

It didn't take long for them to get there. Dave went up to the front counter and asked for a locker to keep their necessities. The guy showed them to locker number 58. Dave, Samantha, and Miles put their cell phones in there. Dave put his keys in there, as well as his wallet. Samantha put her wallet in there too.

Everyone changed into their bathing suits and decided to spend the day relaxing, for they knew they would certainly reach Miami before a week was up. Dave and Samantha sat in a couple of lounge chairs. Miles and the chipmunks went towards the water slides. One stood almost 150 feet off the ground, and it was long.

"This is gonna be epic," Miles said as they neared the top of the staircase. Alvin went first, obviously because he was the most thrill seeking. Miles followed, leaving Simon and Theodore.

"I'm not entirely sure that this is safe, Jeanette," Simon realized what he said and sighed sadly.

"What do you think, Eleanor?" Theodore asked before he too sighed sadly. "I miss her and her constant giggling." Unfortunately, the boy behind them didn't care about their sob stories. He showed them how impatient he was by pushing both Simon and Theodore down the slide. It didn't take long for the two to reach the pool at the end of the slide, but they were soaking wet. It seemed that shaking themselves dry didn't really help. Alvin and Miles walked over to the two soaked chipmunks.

"Jeanette would probably laugh at how ridiculous I look," Simon remarked.

"Brittany would probably recline in a lounge chair, working on that already perfect figure of hers," Alvin said.

"Eleanor would probably happily join me at the snack bar, causing the bill to skyrocket," Theodore said.

"I know we'll reach Miami in time, but what will Suggs do? Will he stay true to his word and release the Chipettes? Or will he have all of us behind bars?" asked Alvin.

"Even if he puts all six of us behind bars, I'd rather be with the Chipettes behind bars than be alone," said Theodore.

"Ahem," Miles cleared his throat, getting the boys' attention. "We should probably think about meeting up with Dave and my mom."

"Yeah," said Simon. "That way we can get back on the road." Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Miles walked back to where Dave and Samantha were sitting.

"You guys ready?" Dave asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, now what locker did we have again?"

"Cincuenta y ocho," Miles said. Dave stared at him, confused.

"Fifty eight," Simon translated.

Once the six got to the locker, Dave reached into his pocket to pull out his key. But it wasn't there.

"Does anyone have the key on them?" Everyone else searched their pockets, to no avail. "Wait here. I'm going to go the front office."

Dave walked over to the front desk. There was a different guy there, his back turned to Dave. "Excuse me?" Dave said.

The man turned around, and Dave immediately recognized the man. "IAN?!"

"Davey, my boy! Good to see you!" Ian said. "How are the boys?"

"Better than ever. I adopted them."

"Well congratulations!"

"Thanks, Ian."

"What about the Chipettes?"

"They went to Miami to guest judge _American Idol_ when an obsessed air marshal named James Suggs munknapped them. He won't release them until Alvin, Simon, and Theodore turn themselves in."

"What did they do?"

"They snuck on a plane, caused an emergency landing, made the No-Fly List, but this guy hates them because their song was playing when his girlfriend broke up with him."

"That's low, even on my standards. That's worse than stuffing them in a cage." Dave rolled his eyes. "So, Dave, how can I help you?"

"Well, we misplaced our locker key, but the number is 58. Do you have a spare key?"

"That, I do. Follow me." Ian led Dave back to the lockers.

"IAN?" all three chipmunks said upon seeing him.

"Who's Ian?" both Miles and Samantha said in unison.

"Ian used to be the boys' manager. Long story short, he's not anymore," Dave said. Ian took the spare key and opened their locker. But when it opened, everyone, including Ian, paled upon looking inside. Everything was gone.

"This isn't happening," said Samantha. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Whoever did probably made a run for it," said Simon.

"Before you ask, we do not have security cameras monitoring this part of the park. I'm so sorry," Ian said before leaving.

"Perfect," Dave said. "Our phones are gone, our wallets are gone. My car keys are gone! How could this day get any worse?" All of a sudden, lightning flashed. Thunder crashed. Then it started pouring.

"That's how," said Alvin.

"What are we gonna do?" said Theodore. "No car means we can't get to Miami."

"No money means we can't rent a car, board a plane, or take a cab," said Simon.

"No phone means my snapchat streaks will end," said Alvin. Everyone stared at him. Alvin simply shrugged. He had a 200 day streak with Brittany until the day she was kidnapped by Suggs. Alvin wanted nothing more than to see Suggs behind bars. He thought his reason for hating him and his brothers was completely irrelevant.

"Maybe we can hitchhike," suggested Miles. Dave thought that they nothing more to lose, so they gave it a try. Luckily, a taxi driver came by and offered to give them a free ride to El Paso. After about 7 hours, they finally reached El Paso, right on the border of USA and Mexico. They were able to find an abandoned car that was unlocked to sleep in, which was surprisingly clean.

"All we have to do is take Interstate 10 for another two and a half thousand miles then take Interstate 95 all the way down to Miami," said Dave.

"We'll pass through many major cities too," said Simon.

"Really?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah," said Simon. "San Antonio, Houston, _New Orleans_ , Mobile, and Jacksonville."

"Remember when we sang _Uptown Funk_ in the French Quarter?" said Alvin.

"Remember how loud Dave yelled your name when he found out?" asked Samantha.

"Remember when we dared Suggs to get that tatoo that's currently on his back?" asked Simon.

"He was pretty drunk that night," Theodore laughed, the first time since the road trip.

"Alright, guys, we should get some rest," said Dave. "Good night, everyone." He then turned on his side and fell fast asleep.


	6. The Trip Continues

**Chapter 6: The Trip Continues**

Surprisingly, everyone slept soundly that night. Even Alvin, who had been restless the previous few nights. The next morning, the six ate at a restaurant near the hotel. Everyone had pancakes since they were the daily special. After about a half hour of eating breakfast, they got back on the road.

Within a few minutes, Alvin began asking, "Are we there yet?"

Dave would always reply, "No," despite how annoying Alvin was becoming. Simon began reading a book, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. He sighed. _A Tale of Two Cities_ was Jeanette's favorite novel of all time. He remembered how he and Jeanette read another Charles Dickens classic, _A Christmas Carol_ , together. It was by far Jeanette's second favorite book. She liked it so much, she acted out her own version of it, with the help of Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor.

Theodore looked out the window. He saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Texas."

"Yippee!" he shouted. "We're in Texas!"

"Theodore, look out the window again," said Simon.

Theodore saw another sign. It showed mileage to other cities. According to the sign, El Paso was 5 miles away. San Antonio was 551 miles away. Austin was 576 miles away. Fort Worth was 604 miles away. Dallas was 635 miles away. Houston was 746 miles away. And New Orleans was 1,093 miles away. Theodore sighed and fell back in his seat. "What about the other major cities, Simon?"

"Well," Simon said, looking at the mileage table in Dave's road atlas, "Mobile is 1,213 miles away, Tallahassee is 1,454 miles away, Jacksonville is 1,615 miles away, and Miami is 1,969 miles away."

Dave groaned. "Let's not forget how much that's gonna cost for gas."

"Dave, it's for a worthy cause," Alvin said. He turned in his seat and tried to take a nap.

By the time Alvin woke up, he saw off in the distance a bunch of tall buildings. "Dave, why are we in New York?"

"Uhh, we're not in New York," said Simon. "We're just outside of San Antonio. Dave's going to take us to the Alamo."

"What's the Alamo?" said Theodore.

"Well, the Alamo was the base that the Texans took from the Mexicans in their war for independence. There's a famous saying: 'Remember the Alamo.' "

"What do events from the past have to do with my _future_?" said Alvin.

"Well, for instance, let's say we lost the American Revolution. In school we'd be studying British History instead of American History. If the Union lost the Civil War, we'd probably see many plantations in Texas with slaves working on them. "

"What a brainiac," Miles said under his breath.

"Did you say something, Miles?" said Simon.

"No." There was a rather long and gloomy silence. Then, Miles pulled out his guitar and whispered something into Alvin's ear. Alvin nodded his head and Miles started playing.

"Follow my lead, boys," said the red clad chipmunk to his two younger brothers.

 ** _Alvin_**

 _On the road again_

 _Just can't wait to get on the road again_

 _The life I love is making music with my friends_

 _And I can't wait to get on the road again_

 ** _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore_**

 _On the road again_

 _Going places that I've never been_

 _Seeing things that I may never see again_

 _And I can't wait to get on the road again_

 ** _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Samantha, and Miles_**

 _On the road again_

 _Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway_

 _We're the best of friends_

 _Insisting that the world keep turning our way_

 _And our way_

 ** _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore_**

 _Is on the road again_

 _Just can't wait to get on the road again_

 _The life I love is making music with my friends_

 _And I can't wait to get on the road again_

 ** _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Samantha, and Miles_**

 _On the road again_

 _Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway_

 _We're the best of friends_

 _Insisting that the world keep turning our way_

 _And our way_

 ** _Theodore_**

 _Is on the road again_

 ** _Simon_**

 _Just can't wait to get on the road again_

 ** _Alvin_**

 _The life I love is making music with my friends_

 ** _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore_**

 _And I can't wait to get on the road again_

 ** _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Samantha, and Miles_**

 _AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET ON THE ROAD AGAIN_

* * *

Brittany stared out her cell window. Dark, billowing clouds neared downtown Miami. Jeanette walked over towards her.

"Suggs' radio says the Miami-Fort Lauderdale area is under a tornado warning," she said with a hint of worry.

"What does that mean?" asked Eleanor.

"It means that a tornado has been spotted in the area and it may come to Miami."

"I sure hope it doesn't," Brittany said with worry.

"Me neither," said Eleanor. "Theodore would be so scared."

Jeanette said nothing, and her sisters knew why. Jeanette had a deathly fear of thunderstorms. And for a good reason. Before the Chipettes moved to Los Angeles, they lived in a tree near the Rocky Mountains. One day, Jeanette went on a walkabout, when it started to rain. Then, a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree that nearly crushed the purple clad bespectacled chipmunk.

"Jeanette, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay," said Eleanor.

"I want Simon here," Jeanette whispered, staring out the window. Brittany and Eleanor walked over next to Jeanette and comforted her. They all stared out the window. The wind picked up. Raindrops began to fell. Then, a lightning bolt flashed nearby. A deafening thunderclap exploded, making the three incarcerated chipmunks cover their ears.

"This is not going to go well," said Brittany before walking away. Eventually Eleanor walked away too, leaving Jeanette there. She placed her paw near her pajama pocket. She felt what seemed to be a small rectangular paper. She pulled it out and it was a picture of her and Simon. It was at the International Music Awards, after their performance, when Simon was holding Jeanette in his arms. She smiled, letting a tear drop onto the photo. She turned it over and began to cry when she saw what was written on it.

 _"Even the most perfect gem can not compare to your beauty." ~Simon_

Jeanette walked over to her bed. She laid down, clutching the photo and crying as Simon's words echoed in her mind.


	7. Back in Miami

**Chapter 7: Back in Miami**

"Up and at 'em, you lazy vermin!" Suggs yelled into the Chipettes' cell. It had been 4 days since they were kidnapped, and the three girls were going hysterical. Brittany, Eleanor, and especially Jeanette lost all self-control. It was the first time that Brittany and Eleanor saw Jeanette scared since the thunderstorm incident, and the first time they saw Jeanette angry, ever.

"Ugh, what's taking them so darn long?" Brittany complained as she stared at the "slop" that Suggs gave the three Chipettes as breakfast.

"They're probably driving here," said Eleanor. "For all we know, they could be somewhere like New Orleans..."

Meanwhile

It was 8:00 am, CDT, and Alvin woke up just in time for Houston's Holiday Inn's free breakfast-in-bed. He, his brothers, Dave, Samantha, and Miles each had two large stacks of pancakes. Theodore finished first, then Miles, then Alvin, then Samantha, then Dave. Alvin watched impatiently as Simon took his time eating his pancakes, making sure not to choke on a piece.

"While we're young, Simon!" Alvin groaned.

"This isn't mini golf," said Theodore, remembering how long Simon took to hit his golf ball at the miniature golf course in Los Angeles, where they first met Samantha and Miles.

"Calm down, Alvin," Simon said, swallowing a piece of his pancakes. "It's only day 4. We'll be there by day 6 at the latest." Alvin just groaned and went to pack his things.

About thirty minutes later, they were back on the road. As they neared New Orleans, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore started to sing.

 _This hit that ice cold_

 _Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold_

 _This one for them hood girls_

 _Them good girls straight masterpieces_

 _Stylin', whilin', livin' it up in the city_

 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

 _Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

 _Too hot (hot yeah)_

 _Call a police and a fireman_

 _Too hot (hot yeah)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot (hot yeah)_

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot yeah)_

 _And my band 'bout that money_

 _Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Come on!_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Stop! Wait a minute_

 _Fill my cup put some liquor in it_

 _Take a sip, sign the check_

 _Julio, get the stretch_

 _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi,_

 _If we show up, we gon' show out_

 _Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot yeah)_

 _Call a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (hot yeah)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

 _I'm too hot (hot yeah)_

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot yeah)_

 _And my band 'bout that money_

 _Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Before we leave_

 _Let me tell y'all a little something_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _I said Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Dance, jump on it_

 _If you sexy then flaunt it_

 _If you freaky then own it_

 _Don't brag about it come show me_

 _C'mon dance, jump on it_

 _If you sexy then flaunt it_

 _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

 _Uptown Funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown Funk you up_

* * *

That night, the Chipmunks and Dave, as well as Samantha and Miles, stayed in Mobile, Alabama.

"We're making such great time," said Dave. "We'll be in Miami by tomorrow afternoon!"

"Whopee!" said the three chipmunks.

"But for now, time to go to bed."

"Awww!" They all groaned.

Alvin got up the next morning at 5:00. It was still dark out, and the moon was full. He quietly went outside onto the balcony and watched the moon.

"Oh, Brittany," he sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry that you're being held hostage by a complete psychopath. Truth be told, the whole thing is my fault. I'm the one who was convinced that Dave was going to propose. I'm the one who insisted on going to Miami in the first place. I'm the one who came up with the idea of sneaking on board the plane. I'm such an idiot." He started to sniffle when he heard a noise. He turned around to meet face to face with Dave.

"You're up early," said Dave.

"Yeah," Alvin said. "By any chance, did you hear any of that?"

"I can't say I didn't."

"The whole thing, it's my fault, Dave! I thought you were going to propose to Samantha, so I insisted on going to Miami because we did not want to be stepbrothers with Miles at the time being. Brittany will probably never forgive me."

"Alvin, the whole thing may be your fault to an extent, but you never meant any harm. I'm sure Brittany will understand. Just apologize. I'm sure she'll forgive you. And try not to be so careless in the future."

"Thanks, Dave, I mean Dad," Alvin said as he hugged Dave. At that moment, the sun began to rise over the Gulf of Mexico.

"Let's head on in," said Dave. "Time to wake up the others."

A couple hours later, they got back on the road. At around noon, they saw signs for Interstate 75.

"Will taking I-75 be quicker than heading all the way to Jacksonville, Simon?" said Dave.

"I'm afraid not," said the blue clad chipmunk. So Dave stayed out of the exit lane and continued on. By 6 pm, they were in Fort Lauderdale.

"ALMOST THERE!" yelled Alvin, tempted to jump out the window and find Brittany. It took both Simon and Theodore to hold him back.

"Simon, where's Suggs' office?" said Dave.

"It's right across from the American Idol studio.

"Alright. Let's go save us some Chipettes!"

* * *

Jeanette still held onto the picture of her and Simon. She then proceeded to go to the drinking fountain. She carefully placed the photo down and took a nice, long, hearty drink. But there was a gust of wind that blew the picture out of the cell into Suggs' office.

Suggs saw the photo, and, intrigued, walked over and picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Uh, um, i-it is..." Jeanette stammered. Suggs looked at the photo. He saw Simon holding Jeanette. He turned it over where Simon had written on it. After reading it, he looked over at Jeanette.

"Your boyfriend has a way with words. But there is a very teensy tiny problem."

"W-w-what is th-that?" Jeanette said.

"If I can't have a girlfriend, then you can't have a boyfriend!" He then took the photo and ripped it to shreds. Jeanette gasped and started crying as Suggs took the shredded photo and threw it in the trash.

Jeanette's crying woke her sisters. "What is it, Jeanette?" asked Eleanor.

"H-h-he ruined the ph-photo of m-me and S-simon!" Jeanette sobbed.

"WHAT?!" yelled Brittany. "How could you do this to my sister?"

"Well, that's what Alvin, Simon, and Theodore did to me! And once they show up," Suggs said, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a pistol, "they'll regret launching their singing career." He walked away from Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, laughing maniacally.


	8. A Daring Rescue

**Hey everyone! Liverskins13 here. Sorry I took so long to update. It's just that recently, I've been very busy and haven't had much time to continue this story. But I'm here to say that Chapter 8 is here!**

 **Chapter 8: A Daring Rescue**

Day 7. It was the Chipmunks' last day to "turn themselves in" as Suggs would call it. Seven days ago, Agent Suggs, a former air marshal, kidnapped Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor as ransom for the Chipmunks to come back to Miami. The evilly grinning man sat at his desk tapping a pencil on the wooden surface. A few feet away was a mini prison cell. That's where he's kept the Chipettes.

A certain Chipette dressed in purple and wearing glasses was kneeling down near the front of the cell. In front of her was the picture of her and Simon at the International Music Awards. Or at least what was left of the picture. Suggs took it from her and burned it. Then for an extra measure of jerkiness, he placed the charred remains in the cell for Jeanette.

Jeanette, with tears rolling down her cheeks, clutched a burnt piece of the picture. On one side was part of Simon'a face. However, what was on the back side was far more important. On the other side, in neat cursive, read, _"Even the most perfect gem cannot compare to your beauty."_ More and more tears fell from Jeanette's eyes as she read the quote to herself repeatedly.

Brittany and Eleanor sat on the wooden bench, looking at the cloudy skies that have drifted over Miami, each thinking about their corresponding Chipmunk. But a noise from the office snapped the three girls out of their trance. Suggs stood up, pistol in his hand, and started walking out of the office .

"You'll never get away with this!" yelled Eleanor.

"Hahaha! I'm an air marshal. I'm above the law."

"No, according to the United States Constitution, you are, in fact, not above the law," said Jeanette.

"Shut up you little nerd! You're just as annoying as Simon!" With that, he slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile, in a nearby hotel, Dave and Samantha went down to the lobby to sign a few papers. That left Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Miles in the room by themselves. Alvin slowly walked towards the window, which was halfway up the hotel, and peered down at the people below. What he then saw nearly caused him to pass out.

"Guys! Come here! Quick! Quick! Hurry!" he called.

"What is it, Alvin?!" asked Simon. "Is it Jeanette?"

"Is it Eleanor?" asked Theodore.

"Is it Ashley?" asked Miles. The three Chipmunks glanced up at him and gave him a weird look before Alvin continued.

"It's Suggs!" he pointed down to the street. Sure enough, Suggs was walking down the street. The boys didn't notice the pistol in his right pocket though.

"Let's go get the Chipettes!" said Theodore. "Miles, you can come too."

The four boys wrote a note to Dave and Samantha, then went down to the lobby and exited the hotel. Crossing the street, they approached Suggs' office.

"Miles, you stand guard. If you see Suggs, give us the signal," said Alvin. Alvin then called out like a dove three times as the signal. Miles nodded, while Alvin, Simon, and Theodore entered the office.

Meanwhile, Dave and Samantha returned to their room to find it empty. "Boys! Miles!" they called, to no avail. Just then Dave noticed the note on the table. He picked it up and sighed upon reading it.

"They went 'on a walk'," he said to Samantha.

"Something tells me that's not what they're doing," she replied. "Come on. Let's go find them." And with that, the two adults left the room.

"Girls!" called Theodore.

"Shh!" said Simon. "You don't know if anyone else is in here."

Meanwhile in the girls' cell, the Chipettes were sound asleep when they heard a high pitched noise.

"I must be hearing things," said Brittany.

"Yeah, being cooped up in here for 7 days has made me lose it," said Jeanette. Just as Eleanor was about to speak up, they all heard the same noise.

"Maybe we're not hearing things then?" suggested Eleanor.

Back with the boys...

"Maybe they're not here. Maybe they're gone. Maybe we were too late. Oh Brittany! I'm so sorry!" Alvin cried.

"Sorry for what?" Brittany said.

"For getting all of us into this mess. After all I was the one who wanted to go Miami," Alvin continued.

"Well apology accepted," said Brittany, holding in a giggle.

Simon and Theodore just watched in disbelief. They didn't know how Alvin didn't recognize that it was Brittany talking to him.

"Uhh, Alvin?" Simon spoke up. "They're right over there." Alvin looked up to see Simon pointing at the girls' cell.

Alvin gasped and ran over. Simon and Theodore followed suit.

"Brittany! I'm so glad to see you! Are you hurt? What did that monster do to you?"

"Calm down, Alvin. I'm fine. But go get the spare keys from his desk."

During this reunion, the three Chipmunks did not hear the signal from Miles. Suggs was coming back, gun in hand. Alvin hopped on the desk and located the spare keys.

"Aah, gotcha," he said. As he turned to head back to the cell, he heard a safety click. He gasped and turned around to meet face to face with Suggs.

"Well, look who delivered?" Suggs grinned evilly. "Now to do what I should've done in my office in Austin." He aimed his gun at Alvin.

It was then that Alvin covered his eyes and waited for his life to end. He heard the bang. He heard the screams. But he didn't feel anything. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a chipmunk in a blue hoodie that was decorated with some blood.

"Simon?" he said, tearing up as Jeanette started sobbing. "What-"

"He jumped in front of you so you would live," said Theodore, who choked on his words while crying.

"Where's Suggs?"

"He ran off because he heard sirens," said Brittany.

Alvin tossed the key to Theodore, who let the Chipettes out. As Jeanette ran to Simon's body, Miles ran into the office.

"Guys, the cops are on their...what happened?"

"Simon jumped in front of Alvin as Suggs was preparing to shoot Alvin," Eleanor explained. Brittany hugged a heartbroken Alvin and Eleanor held Theodore as they looked at Jeanette who was sobbing onto Simon's sweater. As the cops neared the office, a cough was heard. Everyone gasped as Simon's eyes opened.

"You're alive," whispered Jeanette.

"I think I am, or we're all dead," said Simon. He looked down and noticed a gash in his side where he was shot. "Nope, I'm still alive." He smiled at Jeanette. Before anyone could say anything, Jeanette leapt into Simon and hugged him, more like squeezed him. All Simon could do was return the hug as Jeanette cried again.

Just then, the cops burst into the office. Right behind them were Dave and Samantha.

"Dave!" the six chipmunks yelled.

"Girls! Boys! You're okay!" It was then he noticed blood on Simon's hoodie. "Simon what happened?"

"Suggs pointed a gun at Alvin, and Simon jumped in front of Alvin," said Brittany.

"Where's Suggs?"

"He ran off," said Theodore.

The authorities heard this. One of them spoke into his walkie talkie. "We've got a chipmunk who needs immediate care. He suffered a gunshot wound and weve also got a runner."

Three hours later

Simon just woke up from surgery. He was informed that the bullet broke a few ribs and just missed hitting his heart. While he was reading a book, Jeanette walked in. Without saying a word, she jumped onto the bed and laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Simon smiled and continued reading.

A few minutes later, Alvin walked in. He jumped into the bed and Simon glanced over. "Yes, Alvin?" he said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were going to sacrifice yourself for me. You were willing to pay for my mistakes."

"Well, Alvin, you're my brother, and I love you enough to take a bullet for you, which I did. I'm just thankful that I somehow managed to survive."

Alvin smiled and embraced Simon. It was then when Dave, Samantha, Miles, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor came in.

"You're not going to believe this, but Suggs is pressing charges against you three," Dave told the boys. "He wants to see us in court."

"Why that little-"

"Alvin, don't," said Brittany.

"We'll, it looks like we're going to court," said Simon.

Meanwhile

"James Suggs, you are under arrest for kidnapping, endangerment, attempted murder, and menacing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Any last words?"

"I want to see those Chipmunks in court!" he yelled as the door slammed shut.


	9. Suggs v Seville

**Hey guys. liverskins13 here. I'm sad to announce that this is the last chapter to Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipette Rescue. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your support, and your positive reviews. Please review this chapter with a rank on how good it is on a 1-10 scale and let me know if you want me to make a "squeakquel," as well as an idea as to what it should be about.**

 **Chapter 9: Suggs v. Seville**

"Why would he want to see us in court?" complained Alvin. "We're multi-platinum singing chipmunks. We don't have time to appear in court to testify."

"Alvin, we could go to prison if we don't show up," said Simon. "After all we paid the bail that requires us to show up. Plus, since we're so famous, and if we win, which we will, it'll make us more popular than ever."

"Are the girls going to be with us?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, the girls will be with us," said Simon. "After all, they were a huge part of this."

Just then, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," called Alvin. He opened the door to greet the Chipettes. "Hello, my ladies," he said in a romantic voice. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"Thanks again for your hospitality," said Jeanette.

"Yeah, since auditions for American Idol are over, we have no choice but to come back to Los Angeles," said Eleanor.

"Plus, we missed you three while we were gone," said Brittany.

Dave came down the steps. "Alright boys, and girls. We better get going. We have to be at the courthouse by noon."

Everybody went out to the car. Since Samantha and Miles would be tagging along, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had to squeeze together in the back. There was an open seat for Miles, then Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor. The boys thought they were uncomfortably close to the girls. And the girls thought they were uncomfortably close to the boys. Nonetheless, they drove to the Los Angeles Courthouse.

The streets were really crowded. The paparazzi was taking pictures of the car as it slowly made its way closer to the reserved parking. Everybody hopped out and made their way towards the back entrance. It was then that they saw two policemen. They were escorting Suggs inside. The former air marshal glared at the six chipmunks. The girls shivered in fear and hid behind their respective male counterpart.

Soon enough, the defendants and the plaintiff were seated and ready to begin. Dave looked around and noticed many faces from his past in attendance. He recognized Ian, Zoe, Toby, Aunt Jackie, Dr. Rubin, Julie Ortega, Claire Wilson, Captain Corelli, and the West Eastman High Varsity Football Team.

The judge, whose name was Billy Reynolds, called the case into action. "Plaintiff, present your case."

"Yes your honor," said Suggs. "Those three Chipmunks are wanted criminals I tell you. They're so heinous that they were put on the No-Fly List. They ran when I confronted them, when I was still an air marshal."

"Defendants, present your case."

"My boys have done nothing wrong," said Dave. "He's just someone who happens to strongly dislike the Chipmunks. Not to mention he kidnapped my boys' friends in an effort to lure them into a trap."

"OBJECTION!"

"Order! Defendant, continue."

"Yes, your honor. The plaintiff not only did the aforementioned things. He menaced the girls, nearly killed Simon, and even ran from the authorities."

"Do you deny any of this," Judge Reynolds asked Suggs.

Suggs just stood there, searching for a lie. Finally, "No, your honor."

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. We find the plaintiff guilty of abduction, child molestation, menacing, and attempted murder."

"Mr. Suggs, how do you plead?"

"I plead mentally insane," he yelled before passing out.

The judge had him examined, then he said, "Case dismissed."

 **EPILOGUE**

It has been three weeks since the landmark case _Suggs v. Seville_. Agent James Suggs, who lost, was placed in an insane asylum due to pleading mentally insane. The Chipettes decided once again to stay with Dave at his house.

Alvin had set up a dance floor. The six chipmunks were going to have a dance party, only among themselves. Before that, each boy pulled their respective female counterpart aside.

Alvin and Brittany:

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" inquired Brittany.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're safe and unharmed. I couldn't imagine living with the guilt of causing that man to harm you."

"Alvin, that's really sweet," Brittany said, hugging the slightly crying red clad chipmunk. "And between you and me, I really missed you."

Simon and Jeanette:

"So, how's the side?" asked Jeanette, in reference to Simon's side, where he was shot.

"Better," said Simon. "So what did that psychopath do to you?"

"You know that picture of us from the International Music Awards?"

"Yes."

"You know how you signed it with that one quote?"

"Yes."

"Well he took it, ripped it up, burned it, then gave it back to me. Other than that and a couple insults, he didn't really hurt me."

"Well I'm glad he didn't because I would've stepped in and done something I'd regret doing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something covered in wrapping paper. "This is for you." He gave it to Jeanette.

Jeanette opened it to discover a different picture of her and Simon. This one was at Ashley's album release a few months back in Miami. Above it was a heart with S and J etched into it. And at the bottom was Simon's quote. Jeanette teared up and hugged Simon tightly.

"And don't you forget that quote," Simon whispered into Jeanette's ear, returning the hug.

Theodore and Eleanor:

"Gosh, Theo, it's been so long!" said Eleanor.

"Yeah, I know," said Theodore solemnly.

Eleanor noticed something unusual about Theodore. "Have you lost weight?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. I just couldn't eat knowing you were in the clutches of that monster."

"I lost a few pounds too," Eleanor replied. "But that's just because he underfed us, and gave us slop."

Theodore growled angrily at that thought. "Well now that you're home, we can eat all we want." Just then his stomach growled.

"You wanna go make some popcorn?" asked Eleanor.

"Sure," said Theodore. Soon they met up with the others.

"Hit it, Alvin!" said Brittany.

 _Let's go_

 _Let's go_

 _Let's go_

 _Let's go_

 _I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

 _I wanna do what has never been done_

 _I wanna light the spark_

 _That burns in a million hearts_

 _I wanna dance with my boys and my girls_

 _Dance like we're gonna take over the world_

 _All in the name of love_

 _I wanna get me some_

 _One night is all it takes_

 _We've become wrong to make it right_

 _One night to save the date_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go go go go go go_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Mothers and fathers along for the ride_

 _Together we're walking the line with the pride_

 _We're talking to everyone_

 _Come as you are just come_

 _I wanna dance with my boys and my girls_

 _Dance like we're gonna take over the world_

 _All in the name of love_

 _I wanna get me some_

 _One night is all it takes_

 _We've become wrong to make it right_

 _One night to save the date_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go go go go go go_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go_

 _Let's go go go_

 _We'll show them all_

 _Let's go!_

 **And that concludes Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipette Rescue. Thanks again for your support. "On the Road Again" is owned by Willie Nelson. "Uptown Funk" is owned by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. "Let's Go" is owned by Tiesto. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and all other characters minus Judge Reynolds are property of 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises, and Bagdadarian Studios.**

 **~liverskins13**


End file.
